群星《美丽新世界第三辑 大风吹》
曲目列表 1.凡人歌（李宗盛） 你我皆凡人 生在人世间 终日奔波苦 一刻不得闲 既然不是仙 难免有杂念 道义放两旁 利字摆中间 多少男子汉 一怒为红颜 多少同林鸟 已成分飞燕 人生何其短 何必苦苦恋 爱人不见了 向谁去喊冤 问你何时曾看见 这世界为了人们改变 有了梦寐已求的容颜 是否就算是拥有春天 你我皆凡人 生在人世间 终日奔波苦 一刻不得闲 你既然不是仙 难免有杂念 道义放两旁 把利字摆中间 多少男子汉 一怒为红颜 多少同林鸟 已成了分飞燕 人生何其短 何必苦苦恋 爱人不见了 向谁去喊冤 问你何时曾看见 这世界为了人们改变 有了梦寐已求的容颜 是否就算是拥有春天 词曲：李宗盛 编曲：鲍比达 制作人：李宗盛 制作助理：陆孔生 乐谱编写：李庭耀 扬琴：李庭耀 胡琴：黄安源 笛；箫：陈中申 唢呐：刘松辉 吉他：苏德华 和声编写：李琳 和声：李琳；李宝琦 录音室：（香港）S&R；（台北）加合；白金 录音：（S&R）David Ling JR；Philip Kwok （加合）何庆堂。（白金）王伟明 混音：叶垂青；李宗盛 MTV导演：凡人歌（吴建仪） 2.看着我（娃娃） A 你的表情牵引世界的眼睛 世纪的表情忍不住想与你同行 你的表情点亮等待的眼睛 跨越了时空终于在新世纪相逢 年轻的梦有同样一种笑容 年轻的心洋溢着同样一种感动 B 喔--- 世纪的表情多美丽啊 明亮的彩影多美丽啊 灿烂的笑容多美丽啊 I Feel黄金神情 随时打动所有人的心 多美丽啊 多美丽啊 （A B A B B） 演唱：金智娟（娃娃） 制作人：王治平 编曲&MIDI：王治平 吉他：倪方来 和声：张小雯 录音室：达采 录音：楼恩奇 混音：楼恩奇；王治平 编舞：看着我（APPLE PIE 宝儿） 3.The Great Pretender（赵传） 1 Oh, yes, I'm the great pretender Pretending that I'm doing well My need is such I pretend too much I'm lonely but no one can tell Oh, yes, I'm the great pretender A drift in a world of my own, ye--- I play the game but tonight what a shame You've left me to dream all alone 2 Too real is this feeling of make believe Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceive Yes, I'm the great pretender Just laughing at games like a clown I seem to be what I'm not you see I'm welded my heart like a crown Pretending that you're still around （1 2 2） 编曲：JOSEPH LEE（鄒雄） 演唱：赵传 原唱：The Platters 制作人：Joseph Lee（鄒雄） 鼓；贝斯程式设计：Joseph Lee；Spencer Lee 键盘：Patrick Kwok 吉他：Jackie Chan 和声编写：孙建平 和声：孙建平；陈丽莉；陈秀珠 录音室：（香港）S&R；（台北）达采 录音：（S&R）Spencer；（达采）楼恩奇；Jim Lee 混音：Jim Lee；鄒雄 制作公司：音乐殿堂 MTV导演：The Great Pretender（个体户） 4.无日无夜（潘仪君） A 想起那时节 听你说起你的爱恋 笑你痴笑你怨 笑你任红线来牵 话还在耳边 缘分悄悄来到跟前 心头系上红线 才懂什么叫情愿 B 无日无夜 怎么想他也想不倦 恍恍惚惚 把什么事情都放一边 无日无夜 思绪纠结如丝如线 千种梦境 我编了又拆拆了又编 不在爱里面 千言万语也难了解 听人苦听人甜 还不如去爱一回 （A B B） 听人说万遍 还不如去爱一回 作词：姚若龙 作曲：张朵朵 编曲：鲍比达 制作人：张朵朵 PROGRAMMER：董继刚 电子吉他：苏德华 和声：陈秀珠；张朵朵 录音室：（香港）S&R；（台北）达采 录音：（S&R）David Ling JR；（达采）楼恩奇 混音：楼恩奇；张朵朵 5.你我和世界都变了（张小雯） A 今夜我翻开写满心事的笔记本 密密麻麻的涂鸦 记着属于我的往事 昨天在我眼前一幕幕无情的掠过 留不住它 也留不住现在 B 这屋子里头有我成长的记忆 懵懵懂懂的崇拜 追寻遥不可及的理想 想要长久守住这个地方真不容易 留不住它 也留不住现在 你我和世界都变了 变成没有尽头的地方 数不清的人事更替 到底有多少已被遗忘 那心中的偶像 十年后还是否会存在 你我和世界都变了 变成到不了边缘的地方 又有多少人能够一直留在这里永不离开 那心中的偶像 十年后还是否会存在 也许你 也许我的世界都变了 （A B B） 世界都变了 你我世界都变了 你我世界都变了 词曲：张小雯 编曲：张小雯；王治平 制作人：王治平 编曲&MIDI：张小雯；王治平 SOPRANO：萧东山 吉他：江建民 和声：张小雯 录音室：（台北）达采 录音：沈浪 混音：楼恩奇；王治平 6.狂奔（谢丽金） 疲惫逐渐取代脸上期盼的笑容 年轻单纯的心独自面对起落 如果热情在失望的河中沉没 残余的勇气能不能历劫归来 如果当一颗无名的星子坠落 你会不会 该不该为它悲哀 想朝黎明的边界 狂奔而去 逃离黑暗的深渊 毫不迟疑 朝向心灵的极限 狂奔而去 靠近最初真实的自己 当我孤单奔跑在这夜晚的山谷 黑暗之中一切模糊看不清楚 所谓好与坏 对与错 该与不该 还来不及分辨就已被裁定 所有蛰伏的梦和新的心情 也许长夜过去都会甦醒 朝向未知的明天狂奔而去 远离青涩忧伤的记忆 朝向黎明的边界 狂奔而去 逃离黑暗的深渊 毫不迟疑 朝向心灵的极限 狂奔而去 靠近最初真实的自己 朝向黎明的边界 狂奔而去 逃离黑暗的深渊 毫不迟疑 朝向心灵的极限 狂奔而去 词曲：陈衍利 编曲：鲍比达 制作人：陈衍利 PROGRAMMER：董继刚 Acoustic Guitar：苏德华 和声编写：陈秀珠；陈衍利 和声：刘瑞玟；陈衍利；李达人；陈呈辉 录音室：（香港）S&R；（台北）达采 录音：（S&R）David Ling JR；Adrian Chan；（达采）楼恩奇 混音：Jim Lee；陈衍利 7.原来我从没问过自己（周华健） 原来我从来没问过自己 为何我会怅然若失 原来我从来没问过自己 为何刹那间会伤心不已 原来我从来没问过自己 是否我可以接受打击 原来我从来没问过自己 是否我也可以试着去努力 原来只要一次一次 只要一心一意 就不会患得患失 原来只要一步一步 只要一幕一幕 你就会得到鼓励 原来只要一字一字 只要一点一滴 不断地学习真理 不断地演出自己 人生就是这样 永远不停息 （重复） 原来只要一步一步 只要一幕一幕 你就会得到鼓励 原来只要一字一字 只要一点一滴 不断地学习真理 不断地演出自己 勇敢地演出我自己 人生就是这样 永远不停息 词曲：周华健 编曲：张乃仁 制作人：周华健 制作助理：刘志宏 二胡：温金龙 吉他：江建民 和声编写：周华健 和声：林肯；蔡蕙如；丁倩仪；刘志宏；周华健 录音室：（台北）达采 录音：楼恩奇 混音：楼恩奇；周华健 8.生活舞台（苹果派） A 这是年轻的时光 忍不住有点疯狂 千百种的想象 这是年轻的梦想 就在你和我之间 並不需要勉强 B 现在的我真正明白 有了朋友 日子才充满色彩 所有年轻终将不再 不要等待 这里就是我们的舞台 挥洒出青春 一串串美丽的泡沫 围绕心中的秘密 此起彼落 C 移动出感觉 是一串串跳跃音符 拥抱着不停的节奏 热力十足 生活就是一场尽情的演出 （A B C B C C） 作词：武雄 作曲/编曲：王治平 制作人：友善的狗（罗紘武） 编曲&MIDI：王治平 和声：苹果派 录音室：（台北）达采 录音：楼恩奇 混音：楼恩奇；友善的狗 编舞：生活舞台（APPLE PIE 可儿） 9.秀,我还是要上（曹启泰） A 农夫在田里为着不下雨而忧伤 司机在路上为着寸步难行慌张 总统的家里一样会有掏空的米缸 人人在江湖闯荡几乎要疯狂 B 舞台的灯光开启火热的明亮 手上的麦克风冰凉 英雄的眼里偷偷暗藏着泪光 要将利刃刺向胸膛 不可能日日夜夜节目永远狂欢 不可能地老天荒天使依旧歌唱 不可能世界上有白白吃的午餐 不相信世界上有太廉价的好戏 生命的路途充满欢喜和悲伤 要习惯一个人走路回家 把自己大方交给命运的豪赌 不到尽头不认输 C 我看见你站在角落里 因为我的表演精彩笑个不停 知道你得到了你的快乐 希望你好好地珍藏 D 你看我嘴角发麻表情太过夸张 我有个胸膛单薄大嘴吃遍四方 我呢上气接不到下气 心脏已经麻痹 谁管它明天一样 秀，我还是要上 今夜你梦里会有缤纷的色彩 猜想多少会有我的功劳 明天的表演不管晴雨还是继续 我呢老地方等你 Show must be going on Show must be going on E Show must be going on Show 我还是要上 Show must be going on Show 我还是要上 （A B C D C E A E） 词曲：陈升/曹启泰 编曲：李正帆 制作人：陈升 贝斯：Francise 鼓：Alan 吉他：Rashid 键盘&MIDI吹管：李正帆 和声：陈升；曹启泰 录音室：（台北）达采 录音：王幼华；张世光；林哲民 混音：王幼华；陈升 10.船歌（齐豫） 姐儿头上戴着杜鹃花 呀迎着风儿随浪逐彩霞 船儿摇过春水不说话 呀水乡温柔何处是我家 船儿摇过春水不说话 呀随着歌儿划向梦里的他 嘴儿轻轻唱呀不说话 呀水乡温柔像那梦里的画 嘴儿轻轻唱呀唱不休 呀年华飘过歌声似水流 船儿摇过春水不停留 呀摇到风儿吹波天凉的秋 船儿摇过春水不停留 呀鱼儿双双结伴水底游 谁的船歌唱的声悠悠 水乡温柔来到天凉的秋 （唱不休　似水流） （不停留　天凉的秋） （不停留　水底游） （声悠悠　天凉的秋） （谁的船歌唱的声悠悠） 谁的船歌唱的声悠悠 （呀谁家姑娘水乡泛扁舟） 谁家姑娘水乡泛扁舟 （谁的梦中他呀不说话） 呀不说话 呀谁的他呀 何处是我家 姐儿头上戴着杜鹃花 呀迎着风儿随浪逐彩霞 船儿摇过春水不说话 呀水乡温柔何处是我家 船儿摇过春水不说话 呀 水乡温柔何处是我家 （唱不休　似水流） （不停留　天凉的秋） （不停留　水底游） （声悠悠　天凉的秋） （唱不休　似水流） （不停留　天凉的秋） （不停留　水底游） （声悠悠　天凉的秋） 词曲/编曲：罗大佑 制作人：罗大佑 演奏：罗大佑 录音：吴子良 混音：吴子良 和声：罗大佑；谭锡禧；胡启榮；周伟文 制作公司：音乐工厂 发行人：段钟潭 监制：段钟潭 统筹：张培仁 企划统筹：陆少康 企划：陈勇志 执行企划：林玉华；林大海 文案：陈没 MTV导演：The Great Pretender（个体户）；凡人歌（吴建仪） 编舞：看着我（APPLE PIE 宝儿）；生活舞台（APPLE PIE 可儿） 发行：滚石有声出版社有限公司 出版时间：1991年5月